Mi Sangre Pura Inalcanzable
by Hermione Malfoy14
Summary: Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar que hubiera pasado entre Hermione y Draco si los papeles estuvieran invertidos? Yo sí Granger una familia antigua y sangre pura Malfoy ni sabía que era la magia si no hasta que una mujer alta y de edad avanzada le notifico que era un mago. Encuentros inesperados, mentiras al descubierto, sentimiento encontrados 100% Dramione
1. chapter 1

**_Hey hey aqui una nueva historia aclaro mi otra historia no sera abandonada asi que espero y disfruten de esta nueva aventura._**

 ** _Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar que hubiera pasado si las cosas entre Hermione y Draco hubieran sido diferentes? pues yo si_**

 ** _Advertencia: los personajes no spn mios yo solo loa tomo para jugar un rato lo unico que es mio es la historia y ciertos personajes._**

 **Prologo**

-me mentiste porque lo hiciste- reclamo Hermione apretando aun mas los puños hasta hacerse daño en las palmas

-porque ahora te enojas no dices tu que la sangre es algo insignificante?-pregunto él rubio con cierto arrepentimiento

-no uses mis palabras en mi contra Malfoy- respondió la castaña pronunciando fríamente él apellido del chico

-¿Entonces que Granger? Estas dando tu verdadero rostro de purista, una verdadera sangre pura ¿No? - Draco la miro con enojo, estaba a punto de explotar de impotencia.

-no Malfoy no soy Parkinson no me molesta eso lo que me molesta es que m mentiste dijiste que eras una persona cuando eras otra-solto de una sola vez Hermione estaba dolida él que ella creyó su mejor amigo le mintió sin ningún descaro lo protegió de todas las palabrerias de Parkinson y Zabini sin saber que eran todas verdades

-Hermione por favor perdoname solo que pensé...-él rubio fue interrumpido por la castaña

-pensaste que?-preguntó la castaña colorada por toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos- que era como ellos que era una purista que odiaba a los sangre sucia pensaste que Draco!!!-grito la castaña dejándose caer en una silla de aquella aula abandonada en él tercer piso

-si...-susurro mas para si-pense que no me aceptarías que ni te me acercarías nunca-termino de hablar él rubio sentándose también una silla cerca de ella

-Draco... Me conoces mejor que nadie, yo no soy como Parkinson. - Lo miro de reojo, su mirada era triste ya que nunca penso como se sentía el rubio.

-lo se por eso lamento tanto que te hayas enterado de esta manera- respondió él rubio tratando de tomar su rostro entre sus manos comúnmente cálido sorpresa que se llevo al saber que su rostro estaba frío al levantar él rostros de la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando- Hermione lo siendo tanto si ya no quieres hablarme lo entiendo

-quiero estar sola porfavor- hablo la castaña secándose una que otra lágrima

-esta bien- respondió él chico besando la coronilla de la castaña-lo siento tanto.

 **Espero les guste pliis Review. Un beso desde el otro lado de la pantalla en algun punto del mundo.**


	2. Cap 1 La Seleccion

**_Primer capitulo espero les guste_**

 ** _La seleccion_**

 **Era una mañana tranquila, un sol radiante se observaba desde el balcón de color blanco que salía de la habitación de una pequeña castaña de once años de edad, era uno de los lugares favoritos ya que se podía admirar el hermoso paisaje que eran los jardines de la mansión Granger.**

 **-Cariño baja a desayunar. - Anunció una voz femenina mientras llamaba a la puerta de la habitación.**

 **-En un momento bajo mamá. - Respondió la castaña de cabellos salvajes.**

 **-no tardes cariño sabes que a papa no le gusta llegar tarde a nada y mucho menos a algo que se trate de ti-respondio la mujer alejándose**

 **Era un fi muy esperado para la castaña ya que hace mas de un mes le había llegado su carta para ingresar al colegio de magia y hechicería él prestigiado Hogwarts sin duda alguna acepto y desde un principio tuvo sus materiales listos para aquel día tan ansiado para ella así de feliz termino de peinar su indomable cabellera en una coleta alta y bajo las escaleras cantando una pequeña cancioncita muggle**

 **-que tal amaneció la princesa-saludo él hombre besando la coronilla de su hija**

 **-no puedo esperar masen que casa quedare?-pregunto euforita la castaña- quizás en Ravenclaw donde prevalece la inteligencia o en Gryffindor donde están los valientes o en Hufflepuff donde la lealtad es primero...-dejo de hablar la castaña notando a sus padres mas euforicos que ella.**

 **-¿Qué te parece Slytherin? Esa siempre ha sido la casa de la familia Granger. - Opino su padre, Frederick Granger un hombre de treinta años de edad de cabello lacio de color castaño como el de su hija, pero de unos hermosos ojos verdes.**

 **-No todos los Granger cariño. - Manifestó la matriarca de la familia Granger, Jean Granger, una mujer igual de treinta años de cabello rubio pero igual rebelde que el de su pequeña con los ojos color miel de igual manera que la pequeña Hermione.**

 **-no lo se padre no soy tan astuta o algo parecido-respondio l castaña sonriendo**

 **-buenos días familia buen día enana lista para tu primer dia-hablo el joven alto dandole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y un beso en la coronilla a Hermione**

 **-estoy nerviosa Edmiond- hablo la castaña terminando su desayuno**

 **Edmiond era un joven demasiado alto para sus escasos 13 años Con él pelo castaño y uno que otro destello dorado era él sueño de toda chica tanto de cursos menores como de los mayores.**

 **-No deberías estarlo enana. –Dijo despreocupado mientras se servía un poco de jugo de naranja.**

 **-Es que realmente quiero estar contigo en Ravenvlaw. –Edmiond lleno su pecho en señal de orgullo, ya que él era de los pocos integrantes de una de las más viejas y poderosas familias del mundo mágico en no ser perteneciente a la casa de Salazar Slytherin.**

 **-Pues para eso pequeña no deberías estar nerviosa, si no estar optimista de que te quedaras con tu hermano, el joven más guapo de Hogwarts. –Le guiño el ojo cosa que provoco que Hermione carcajeara, Edmiond frunció el ceño y fingió indignación.**

 **-de que te ries eh pequeñaja-reclamo en chico haciéndole cosquillas a su hermana**

 **-niños comportense-hablo Frederick Granger- y vámonos ya que se hace tarde**

 **Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras para tomar sus baúles**

 **-quieres ayuda Mione?-pregunto él joven desde abajo de las escaleras**

 **-si creó que si Edmiond-suspiro la chica dejando su baúl a su hermano y iyeno por lo restante**

 **-todo listo niños?-preguntó Jane tomada del brazo de su esposo**

 **-¡Listo mamá! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo, ambos niños se encontraban al final de las escaleras con sus respectivos baúles.**

 **-¿Cómo llegaremos a la estación mamá? –Pregunto Hermione.**

 **-ya veras pequeña-respondió la mujer**

 **-te encantará y mas la forma de llegar a Hogwarts- respondió él chico**

 **Frente al jardín de la mansión se encontraba un...auto muggle o eso pensó Hermione ambas mujeres subieron al auto mientras los caballeros subían los baúles a la cajuela, él camino fue tremendamente corto para la castaña al llegar a la estación King's Cross, al llegar donde se supone que entrarían para él anden 9 3/4 Hermione y Edmiond tropezaron con un pequeño supuso de la misma edad de su hermana Edmiond al localizar a uno de sus amigos se dirigió hacia la castaña**

 **-ya vuelvo- dijo él chico mirando por ultima vez al pequeño de lentes, Hermione no prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo su hermano ya que esta observando al chiquillo**

 **-Hola soy Hermione y tu?- se presentó la castaña frente al azabache**

 **-yo...yo soy Harry Harry Potter un gusto- se prensento también él chico un poco timido**

 **-¡¡¡Harry Potter!!!- exclamó la castaña sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que entrataban junto a los señores Granger hací él anden**

 **-...creo que te veré en la selección-respondio la castaña subiendo al tren y caminando hacia él lado contrario del chico**

 **-porque no vienes conmigo-ofrecio él pequeño azabache**

 **-no lo creo tengo que buscar a Edmiond mi hermano- sonrió la chica despidiéndose del chico, Hermione busco por todo él tren a su hermano pero al no encontrarlo se dispuso a buscar uno para ella rapidamente lo encontró vcio para su buena suerte que no le duro mucho despues de unos largos minutos a solas él compartimiento se abrió mostrando a un pequeño rubio platinado dejándose adentrar sin notar que la castaña estuviera ahí**

 **-hey yo estoy aquí busca él tuyo- hablo la castaa asustando al pequeño**

 **-Eh lo siento pero es mucho para ti sola no crees- respondió él rubio un poco tímido**

 **-vale quedate-se rindo la castaña al no encontrar modo de correrlo**

 **Depuea de unos minutos largos él pequeño rubio le dirige la palabra a la castaña tímidamente**

 **-por cierto mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy y tu eres...-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa tímida**

 **-un gusto Draco Malfoy yo soy Hermione, Hermione Granger- sonrieron ambos chicos durante todo él trayecto a Hogwarts y hablando de todo y nada, él viaje fue muy largo a decir verdad al bajar del tren Hermione volvió a encontrarse con su hermano mayor**

 **-donde te metiste pequeñaja?-pregunto él castaño mayor a la chica-te estuve buscando**

 **-yo tambien te estuve buscando peto no te encontré así que busque un compartimiento vacío y ahí me quede-respondio Hermione**

 **-sola? Y él chico de lentes?-preguntó él joven al ver sola a u hermana**

 **-supongo que igual solo lo deje al subir porque se suponía que estaría contigo-responio la castaña**

 **-bien ve a formarte ustedes llegaran por él lago negro mantener cerca deñ profesor que los lleve en lago es muy fondo y hay miles de mounstros ahí abajo- señalo él joven**

 **-vamos vamos que debemos llegar rápido al castillo amenaza con llover-informo un hombre robusto demasiado alto para ser un humano**

 **-el es Hagrid un semi gigante-susurro tras de ella él pequeño azabache siendo seguido por un pelirrojo- él es Ron- dijo él pequeño de lentes señalando al pelirrojo**

 **-hola mucho gusto yo soy Herrmione-dijo la castaña caminado tras del semigigante**

 **Al llegar a la entrada del castillo él semigigante se detuvo volviéndose hacia los pequeños**

 **-bien aquí es él Gran todos en fila- anuncio el semigigante**

 **Al entrar a este la pequeña castaña así como un azabache, un pelirrojo y un rubio platinado estuvieron fascinados con todo lo visto**

 **-queridos alumnos de nuevo ingreso bienvenidos sean al prestigiado colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts asó esperamos que sea de su agrado la casa asignada por él sombrero asi sin mas pasemos a la selección- anuncio él viejo director Albus Dumblemore**

 **-Hermione Jane Granger- llamo la profesora McGonagall, la castaña temerosa subió donde se encontraba la profesora junto a un viejo y remendado sombrero**

 ** _Ravenclaw_ era lo unico que pensaba la castaña**

 **-mmmm eres tan valiente como una Gryffindor, eres leal como una Hufflepuff también eres muy inteligente y original dignos atributos de una Ravenclaw...-menciono l sobrero**

 **-todo menos Slytherin-susurro l castaña**

 **-...Slytherin?...mmmm pero eres tan astuta y fría como las serpientes eres digna de l casa de Salazar Slytherin...-siguió hablando él sombrero- ya se!!!!! SLYTHERIN!!!!!- grito eufórico él sombrero, de un momento a otro aplausos, bitoreos y abucheos se escucharon por todo él lugar**

 **-...Draco Lucius Malfoy- llamó la profesora él pequeño subio y él sombrero sin siquiera tocarlo grito:**

 **-SLYTHERIN!!!...- él sombrero siguió seleccionando pero ni la castaña ni l rubio prestaron la mas mínima atención al resto de la bienvenida hasta que la castaña fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz que conocía a la perfección Nott su mejor amigo desde bebes Theodore Nott**

 **-Mione!!! Jane!!!-llamo él castaño hasta obtener la atención de la castaña- la cena ah terminado en que piensas**

 **-oh es cierto-sonrio la pequeña- en nada solo que...**

 **-pretextos pequeña anda- interrumpió él pequeño llevándola de la mano siendo observados por él pequeño rubio**


	3. Capitulo 2 primer año

**Holaaaa aqui estoy otra vez con el siguiente capitulo del primer año él cual sera divido en 2 sin mas aqui estas.**

Capítulo 2

Primer año

Los nuevos integrantes de la casa de Salazar fueron guiados por él prefecto Marcus Flint hasta las mazmorras bajo él lago negro él lugar era sombrío donde reinaba él verde esmeralda

-Bien niños de este lado son las habitaciones de las chicas- dijo señalando a su izquierda- por favor niñas sigan a mi compañera Emma-indico él joven de tercer año señalando a una rubia alta de tercer año, las chicas siguieron las indicaciones la castaña se despidió rápidamente de Theodore y siguió al grupo

-...recuerden que los chicos no pueden subir a las habitaciones de las chicas esta prohibido así como también esta prohibido para nas chicas entrar a nas habitaciones de los chicos sin mas chicos siganme y bienvenidos sean- termino de dar las indicaciones el joven y siendo seguido por los pequeños subió las escaleras de la derecha

La castaña al llegar a su habitación asignada tomo la cama del ventanal que daba al lago negro seguida de ella entro una pequeña de su misma edad, de piel blanca y cabello color de la noche pero hasta la altura de sus hombros.

-Hola Granger.

-Hola Parkinson. - Arrastro cada palabras la castaña.

Se trataba de la hija de una de las familias sangre pura, Pansy Parkinson una purista en su totalidad, la relación que llevaba con la castaña no era la mejor, ya que sólo se conocían por las conexiones que tenían sus padres por temas de trabajo en el ministerio de magia.

-Yo tenia mis dudas de que quedaras en Slytherin, Granger.

Pansy daba a conocer el porque estaba en esa casa, soltando todo su veneno.

-Yo también Parkinson, pero por algo estoy aquí.

-Como sea, vamos a compartir habitación, yo quiero esa cama.

Hermione observaba el lugar señalado por pelinegra y de inmediato se opuso.

-Parkinson esa cama ya lo tome yo.

-No me importa Granger, yo la quiero y además...

La pelinegra fui interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, una niña de cabello rubio y largo estaba entrando.

-Por favor Pansy, Hermione te ganó esa cama justamente así que déjala.

-¡Daphne!

La castaña reconoció a esa chiquilla, Daphne Greengrass una buena amiga de Hermione. Corrió para poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Mione!!! Te extrañe todo en verano para las próximas vacaciones vendrás conmigo entendido- declaro la pequeña rubia abrazando al la castaña

-ash no veo él porque ustedes están en Slytherin son un asco de cursilerias- reclamo sin malicia la pelinegra

-calla Pansy y mejor desempaquemos que Theo y Blaise nos tienen algo a las tres- anunció la rubia señalando a ambas chicas.

Al terminar de desempacar las tres pequeñas bajaron encontrándose a sus dos mejores amigos Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini hombro con hombro cerca de unos de los sillones de la sala común que se encontraban cerca de la chimenea

-Dahpne que linda te vez hoy-saludo él moreno- Pans Mione me alegra verlas- saludo a ambas chicas tomándolas por sorpresa en un abrazo

-¡Blaise! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo, fue tanta su sorpresa que golpearon a moreno.

-Chicas tranquilas se que aman. -Blaise con suavidad sobaba sus brazos, ya que los golpes por parte de esas chicas dolían demasiado. - pero esto dejara marca.

-y yo no merezco un abrazo?- reclamo a son de juego él castaño haciendo un puchero digno de ser fotografiado

-Claro que si Theo. - Daphne se fue acercando al castaño atrayendolo hacia a ella, Hermione imito la acción así formando un abrazo grupal.

-¿Por qué rayos abrazan a Nott y ami me golpean? - Zabinni dijo indignado.

-porque él tiene mas tacto que tu Blaise querido- respondió la pelinegra

Todos observaron con a Pansy, ella era la menos indicada de hablar ya que ella era la menos integrada en ese círculo amistoso.

-diganme que esconden tras de ustedes?- pregunto la pelinegra observando que ambos chicos no se.

-es una de las sorpresas que tenemos para ustedes- respondió él castaño

-conoscan nenas al nuevo integrante de nuestro circulo- dramatizó él moreno

-al grano Blaise- reclamo Pansy con los brazos en jarras

-conoscan a Draco- respondió él castaño asiéndose a un lado junto a Blaise señalando al pequeño rubio sentado

-hola Draco- saludo la pequeña Hermione sentándose junto a él sintiendo las miradas interrogativas de sus amigos añadio -lo conocí en él expresó

-Hola otra vez Hermione- Draco le obsequio una sonrisa cálida a Hermione que provocó un ligero sonrojo en ella lo cual provoco una sonrisa en él pequeño y un par de intercambios de miradas entre sus amigos

-vale vayamos a dormir que debemos pararnos temprano y yo no pienso hacer a un lado mi sueño- dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose hacia la habitacion

-nosotros igual ya iremos a dormir pero antes tengan pequeñas- dijo él castaño extendiendo tres paquetes hacia las chicas las cuales los tomaron expectantes la primera fue Hemione

-Theo...esto es...-dejo la castaña en él aire la afirmación lanzándose a los brazos del chico -gracias gracias

-Theo!!!- grito eufórica la pelinegra probándose la pequeña cadena de plata con un pequeño dije de una serpiente con esmeraldas incrustadas

-no grites!!- respondió él moreno riendo por él sonrojo de la chica

-Dhapne?- pregunto él castaño al no notar una expresión en él rostro de la pequeña

-hmm?- hablo la pequeña rubia dirigiendo su mirada hacia él castaño y de vuelta hacia la hermosa rosa roja encantada

-todo bien Dhap?- pregunto él castaño sintiéndose decepcionado por haber elegido algo tan simple para la niña de sus ojos

-mas que bien Theo es hermosa- respondió la rubia sonriendo y abrazando fuertemente al castaño

-bien bien ahora van mis regalos- ácaro él moreno sacando unas cajitas pequeñas de su bolsillo- estos son para ustedes Dhap Pans- extendió las cajas hacia las alulidas

-son hermosas Blaise- agradecieron a coro las chicas

-me alegra esto es para ti Mione- le extendió una pequeña jaula a la castaña esta al abrirla salio un gato anaranjado y comenzó a ronronear cerca de Draco

-creo que le gustas debo pensar un nombre gracias Blaise- agradeció la castaña tomando en brazos al pequeño gatito y despidiéndosede los tres chicos subió la castaña con sus compañeras a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña fue la primera en despertar se dio una ducha rápida poniéndose su uniforme y bajando a la saña común con él pequeño gato anaranjado tras de ella

-Buenos días Hermione- saludo él rubio bajo las escaleras y acercándose a la castaña y al gato -ya encontraste un nombre para él gato?- pregunto él chico acariciando él lomo del gato haciendo que este ronroneara

-siii ya encontré un nombre- respondió la castaña sonriendo

-y bien?- pregunto el moreno bajando las escaleras siendo seguido por él castaño -dinoslo

-su nombre es Crookshanks

 ** _Que les parecio que creen que sea lo que Theo le regalo a Hermione quirn adivine se le dedicara el siguiente cap. ¿Review?_**

 ** _Un beso del otro lado de la pantalla en algun punto del mundo._**


	4. Nota de Autora

Hey!! Hola se que eh tardado demasiado en aparecer y eh de decirles la verdad NO TENGO NADA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP y no es porque ya no la quiera seguir claro que quiero... Pero la imaginacion se expiro de mi, eh quemado mi cerebro queriendo sacar algo bien para este cap pero nada sale ademas de cosas personales la escuela, la familia, perdidas y creo que la mas alarmante ¡¡Mi niño, mi mejor amigo, mi altote desaparecio recientemente y no se nada de su paradero se que no es excusa para yo desaparecer asi pero en verdad me ah pegado mas porque eh tenido problemas de salud y peleas muy fuertes con el.

En fin esta nota es para avisar lo siguiente:

¡¡Esperen en estos dias capitulo triple!! Sera dificil ya que sigo sin mucha imaginacion pero hare el esfuerzo de traerles algo bueno.

Sin mas que decir me despido y repito aquellas que aun siguen mis historias las amo y esperen pronto actualizacion.

Cambio y fuera H. M.


	5. Nota Importante

Buenas noches a mis queridas lectoras si es que aun hay alguna :3

Se que ha Sido mucho el tiempo que abandone aqui y lo lamento de verdad la cosa fue que me quede sin movil y era por el único medio por el cual me conectaba aca asi que apenas hace 2 dias logré conseguir un celular en funcionamiento estable.

Así que sin más aviso pienso seguir las historias solo si hay respuesta de al menos 1 lectora

 **Importante: Ya que hoy en dia me encuentro trabajando si hay respuesta de alguna lectora las actualizaciones serían por las tardes a partir de las 6 pm hora México.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido un beso desde el otro lado de la pantalla.**


	6. Capitulo 3 Primera Año 2da Parte

El pequeño grupo de amigos salió directo al Gran Comedor entre pláticas y risas, uno por uno fueron sentándose Theo frente a la pequeña rubia, el rubio frente a la pelinegra junto a la pequeña castaña que reia en son con el moreno.

-muero de hambre- soltó el moreno haciendo reír a las pequeñas y provocando que los chicos rodaran los ojos

-tu siempre tienes hambre Blaise- solto la pequeña pelinegra provocando que el moreno imitara a la pelinegra haciendola enojar

-porque te gusta provocar a Pansy?- pregunto la pequeña rubia al moreno el cual respondió de inmediato -porque es divertido solo por eso- respondio con una enorme sonrisa que provocó un par de carcajadas entre los presentes.

Al cabo de 5 minutos los demás integrantes de las 4 casas fueron ocupando sus lugares uno a uno hasta llenarse el salón de risas y voces.

Al término del desayuno el joven Ravenclaw de cabellera castaña se acercó directo a la mesa de las serpientes ya que su pequeña hermana y compañía seguían sentados se acerco sigilosamente por detrad del pequeño Blaise tomándolo del hombro pronuncio -joven Blaise su padre lo busca- provocando que el pequeño saltara de su asiento más pálido que el rubio -no hagas eso Edmiond casi me cago de susto- dijo saliendo del comedor directo a su primer clase siendo seguido por la pelinegra que miro con desden al castaño

-nunca cambiara esa niña cierto?- pregunto con sorna a los pequeños sentándose junto a su hermana siendo atropellado por dos pares de pequeños y delgados brazos rodeándolo por la cintura y el cuello

-tranquilas pequeñas yo tambien las quiero- dijo riendo mientras besaba las coronillas de ambas niñas

-Ed!!- grito la pequeña rubia besando la mejilla del chico sonrojándose y provocando el mismo efecto en el apuesto joven y una mirada de odio por parte de un pequeño que sin decir palabra salio del salón directo al patio

-Theo está celoso- susurro la pequeña castaña en dirección al rubio el cual la miró con asombro y en el mismo tono pregunto -como lo sabes?- la pequeña castaña sonrió con suficiencia levantándose de su asiento e invitandolo a imitarla dijo -yo lo se todo y ahora vamos ya debemos buscar a Theo antes de que comienzen las clases- dijo jalando consigo a la pequeña rubia y despidiéndose rápidamente de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla.

La castaña salio en busca de su mejor amigo directo al lago negro donde lo encontró dejando atras a ambos rubios corrió directo a él -Theo vamos las clases van a comenzar- el castaño la miró y sin decir palabra de puso de pie caminando junto a la castaña llegaron al salón de clases donde el castaño tomo asiendo tras del moreno y miro fijamente a la castaña la cual entendio el mensaje tomo asiento a su lado dejando al pequeño rubio sorpredido por la madurez de la pequeña que estaba frente a él y a una pequeña rubia extrañada con la actitud rara del chiquillo frente a ella _-ya le preguntaré después-_ pensó.

Los dias pasaron tranquilos aquella actitud extraña del pequeño castaño hacia con la rubia habia desaparecido pero no con el hermano de su mejor amiga al cual miraba con recelo cada vez que se acercaba a ellos.

Con rapidez el mes de Octubre llego y con el la decoración de Halloween. Los pequeños se encontraban emocionados ya que podrían comer los dulces que quisieran din la supervisión de sus padres en especial Nott y Zabinni mientras que las pequeñas edtaban emocionadas por sus disfraces a excepcion de 2 pequeños Draco y Hermione que miraban a sus amigos con desespero y astio.

-ire al lago negro ahi hay más tranquilidad y paz que aquí vienes?- pregunto la castaña al pequeño que asintio mirándola fijamente fue tras ella.

-odio halloween- dijo la pequeña al rubio en cuanto llegaron al lago -tu no?- pregunto la pequeña mirando al chico fijamente por primera vez en el mes que llevaban dentro del colegio lo cual provocó el aceleramiento del corazón del rubio

-qui-quizas un po-poco sii- respondió tartamudeando y sonrojándose lo cual le pareció adorable a la castaña y sin decir una palabra más ambos se recostaron en un árbol cerca del lago la pequeña apoyo inconcientemente su cabeza en el hombro del rubio lo cual provocó que el pequeño de pusiera nervioso con la cercania de la niña.

 ** _Buenas!!! al fin regreso de sus largaaaaaas vacaciones mi inspiración, poco a poco intentaré ponerme al dia lo prometo._**

 ** _Que les pareció? Review? Aun estoy en sintonía o ya me perdí :v_**

 ** _Sin más que decir por el momento me despido intentaré actualizar "Mi Nueva Esperanza" y si alguien de apiada de esta alma en desgracia xD y tiene una idea para un capítulo sera muy bien recibida._**

 **Un beso desde el otro lado de la pantalla nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Cambio y fuera H.M.**


	7. última NOTA lo prometo

PERDOOOOOON Se que eh desaparecido por muchoooo muchisimo tiempo si no me equivoco la ultima vez que actualize fue en febrero del presente año.

Se que soy mala escritora por abandonar demasiado mis historias y a ustedes aunq dudo que haya alguien aun esperado que actualize pero como sabran la inspiracion se mudo y hace poco volvio estoy trabajando en los siguientes capitulos. **Prometo que esta vez no habra excusas y actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda y reitero si alguien tiene una idea para esta historia o para _"Mi Nueva Esperanza"_ sera bienvenida.**

 **Sin mas me despido y espero pronto que haya nuevamente una aceptacion de mis historias.**

Pd: Subire esta historia y las otras dos a Wattpad por si alguien tiene la aplicacion me siga :3

Este es mi usuario @HMLOGBOTTON

 _Sin mas me despido por el momento un beso desde el otro lado de la pantalla *inserte emoticon de besito xD*_


	8. CANCELADAAAAAAAA

Me van matar pero bueno tengo dos noticias uns buena y una mala.

La mala es que voy a borrar esta historia de aqui, a partir del 1ro de Septiembre dejara de estar disponible en pero aguarden aun esta la buena noticia.

Y esa es... CHAAAAN CHAAAN CHAN esta siendo republicada y editada al 100% en la plataforma de Wattpad con el usuario de @HMLONGBOTTON asi que si quieren ver las mejoras de esta historia pueden ir a buscarla ahi.

Pd. Para quien me haya pedido un poco de como recibio su carta Draco asi como su vida en el mundo muggle podra verlo en el capitulo #5 hasta ahorita solo van publicados 3 capitulos asique sin mas me despido de esta historia aqui en Fanfiction.

Un beso y espero ver su mismo apoyo en Wattpad como lo tuve aqui


End file.
